Tomohiko Kazami
Tomohiko Kazami is a villain from Another anime series. Most importantly, he is also one of the four arch-villains (along with Yumi Ogura, Takako Sugiura, and Izumi Akazawa). Appearance Tomohiko has short dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears spectacles with green frames in the anime. In the manga, he has the same appearance. He is usually seen wearing the school male standard uniform. Personality He has a very serious attitude, especially about his work. It is shown that he and Naoya Teshigawara have been friends since they were children. While he was initially warm and welcoming to Kouichi Sakakibara. When Yukari Sakuragi died, he became emotionally unstable, which amplified when Teshigawara threw him over the balcony, mistaking him for the Extra student. Since then, he harbored a hatred and bitterness for Kouchi so strong that he is one of the few members of the class that doesn't join in on the witch hunt for Mei Misaki. Story Tomohiko first appeared in the story, with Yukari Sakuragi and Izumi Akazawa at the hospital. They were there to visit the patient, Kouichi Sakakibara as class representatives of Yomi North and wanted to express their welcome to him. Tomohiko personally sent Kouichi notes in order to help him keep up with the class' current curriculum. When Kouichi arrived in school, Izumi was absent from class prompting Tomohiko and Naoya Teshigawara, to give Kouichi the class tour. He among many of Class 3-3 were trying to keep Kouichi from acknowledging Mei Misaki as part of a charm to keep the school from suffering an annual calamity, which causes students and their relatives to die one by one. The calamity eventually came and Yukari Sakuragi was the first to die, falling down the stairs and impaling her throat by her own umbrella. While he has seldom appeared in the anime since then, he didn't show true prominence until the class trip, where Naoya Teshigawara threw him over the inn balcony during the class trip, under the false assumption that he was the extra dead student of the year. He survived with a severe head injury and figured out that in order to stop the calamity the extra must die. While his first guess was Kouichi Sakakibara, he killed two other students in an attempt at trial and error. When he met Kouichi, Tomohiko tried to kill him too, also holding him responsible for the death of Sakuragi. Kouichi tries to defend himself while trying to provide information regarding the calamity, which Kazami angrily denies the truth. He overwhelms Kouichi, but Izumi knocks him out before he could finish him off. The blow he suffered, though proved to be fatal as Teshigawara finds out when his body is placed outside by Chibiki. Trivia *He is ranked A+ in Another character ranking. *His home address is 3-8 Yuumigaoka Yomiyama City. *In the original novel, Kazami has a slightly larger role. Many of the actions given to Izumi in the anime were his in the novel (such as shaking Kouichi's hand at the hospital). *It is shown that Kazami is fond of Yukari, as in Episode 12, he blames Kouichi for Yukari's death. *In the novel and manga, Kazami does not die. He survived the fall from the cliff and later seen in hospital together with Mochizuki with a broken leg. *In the manga, Tomohiko has two sisters. *Tomohiko was the first and only male villain in Another anime. Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed characters Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Blue eyes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Characters with glasses Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Emotionless characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Another characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Attractive Male Category:Tragic villains Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Neutral Evil Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Chaotic evil Category:Siblings Category:Horror Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Film characters Category:Movie Villains